Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives and bonded abrasives, are used in various industries to machine workpieces, such as by cutting, grinding, finishing, and polishing, both in hand-held and industrial applications. Machining processes that use abrasive articles span a wide industrial scope from automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries, to jet engine fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products.
Abrasive articles may comprise an organic matrix composite which may include one or more of the following ceramic grains; active or inactive inorganic fillers; organic resins such as modified or un-modified resins, polymers, or epoxies; and reinforcements.